Cavale
by Bialy-ksiezyc
Summary: Cinq ans se sont écoulés et les Quatre Cavaliers ont repris le cours normal de leurs vies. Mais lorsque Daniel est arrêté par le FBI, ses anciens compagnons comprennent qu'ils sont eux aussi recherchés. Il est temps pour eux de se retrouver.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Titre :**_ Cavale

_**Synopsis :**_ Cinq ans se sont écoulés et les Quatre Cavaliers ont repris le cours normal de leurs vies. Mais lorsque Daniel est arrêté par le FBI, ses anciens compagnons comprennent qu'ils sont eux aussi recherchés. Il est temps pour eux de se retrouver.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages et l'univers d'Insaisissables ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris pour le plaisir et non à des fins lucratives.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Pacific Grove, sur la côte californienne, en plein mois de juin. C'était un jour où il ne faisait ni vraiment chaud, ni vraiment froid. À dire vrai, dans cette ville de quelques seize mille habitants, la température montait rarement au dessus de 22°C. Mais si la chaleur n'y était pas, Pacific Grove avait bien d'autres avantages. Henley adorait cet endroit : l'architecture victorienne des maisons, le son des vagues qui se brisent sur les rochers, les papillons qui viennent s'y réfugier par centaines … Pour elle, c'était vraiment un petit coin de paradis.

La première fois qu'elle y était venue, elle avait sans doute onze ou douze ans, ses parents l'y avaient amené pour les vacances d'été mais elle n'en avait pas gardé un très grand souvenir. Pourtant lorsqu'elle avait accepté d'emménager avec Daniel, le nom de cette ville lui était revenu très naturellement. Et quelques mois après ça, ils s'installaient comme un charmant jeune couple dans un bel appartement à quelques pas de l'océan. Le bâtiment où ils vivaient avait une superbe façade couleur prune percée de grandes fenêtres blanches. Il s'élevait sur trois étages, dominant les résidences aux alentours. Henley et Daniel habitaient au dernier, juste sous les combles. Ce n'était pas très grand mais suffisant pour eux ainsi que pour la fillette qu'ils avaient mis au monde, un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. Son nom était Emmeline Ashley Mabelle Atlas, mais ses parents avaient pris l'habitude de la surnommer affectueusement Emmie. C'était une petite brunette dont le joli minois ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de sa mère. Et depuis son arrivée, Henley avait fini par se persuader que la grande aventure des Quatre Cavaliers était bel et bien terminée.

Cependant ce jour-là, alors qu'il n'était que dix heures, quelque chose allait lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Elle s'était levée tôt pour emmener Emmie à son dernier rendez-vous obligatoire chez le pédiatre tandis que Danny avait décidé de rester à l'appartement pour trouver du travail. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait un peu trop parler d'eux il y avait cinq ans de cela, les Cavaliers devaient rester des plus discrets. Officiellement, ils n'étaient pas recherchés mais officieusement, c'était une autre histoire … Et en réalité, Daniel ne se considérait bon qu'à une chose : la magie, chose qu'il ne pouvait pratiquer en toute discrétion. Sa petite-amie avait parfaitement réussi sa reconversion – elle avait obtenu une place à l'agence immobilière la plus proche de chez eux – mais lui s'était débrouillé pour manquer toutes les occasions et pour rater autant d'entretiens que possible. Pendant longtemps, son attitude avait été un sujet de discorde au sein de leur couple mais quand Henley lui avait appris qu'il allait être père, Danny avait commencé à réaliser qu'il agissait comme un enfant et qu'il était temps de grandir un peu, d'autant plus qu'ils allaient bientôt être trois et qu'un bébé demandait des dépenses assez importantes. Mais les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure puisque malgré toute l'énergie qu'il dépensait à rechercher un emploi, personne ne voulait de lui. Il était toujours trop jeune, trop peu qualifié, trop lent … Il ne se laissait cependant pas décourager. Henley appréciait ça, elle aimait savoir qu'il faisait des efforts pour elle, ou plutôt pour la famille qu'ils formaient. En sortant de la clinique, elle regarda la petite qui se débattait dans ses bras en riant et songea qu'elle avait les même yeux que son père, des yeux vifs et un peu mystérieux. Cette découverte lui arracha un large un sourire. _C'est bien la fille de Danny_, songea-t-elle en embrassant la petite joue rose d'Emmie qui était trop occupée par un chat en train de grimper dans un arbre pour réagir. Henley la reposa au sol et, tout en lui tenant la main, elle prit la direction de l'appartement. La bambine marchait à côté d'elle en regardant tout autour. Elle s'émerveillait devant tout ce qu'elle voyait sans remarquer que sa mère était toute enthousiaste de la voir si heureuse. Ensemble, elles tournèrent à l'angle de la rue quand une sonnerie les arrêta. Henley reconnut celle de son téléphone. Elle s'agenouilla près de la fillette qui l'interrogeait du regard sur la provenance de ce bruit inattendu. Une fois eut-elle retrouvé l'appareil tout au fond de son sac à main, Henley en regarda l'écran. L'appel venait du portable de Danny. Elle décrocha.

« Danny ? »

Elle entendit un soupir de soulagement au bout du fil.

« Henley … tu es encore chez le pédiatre ?

\- Non, on vient de partir.

\- D'accord. »

Sa voix était un peu tendue. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle fit signe à Emmie de se taire lorsque celle-ci se mit à demander pourquoi elles s'étaient arrêtées. Pour toute réponse, la fillette croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder. Mais la jeune mère était trop préoccupée par cet appel curieux pour y prêter attention.

« Vous êtes encore loin ?

\- On sera là d'ici deux minutes.

\- Très bien, très bien. »

Le silence revint, plus oppressant et plus effrayant. Henley sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que Daniel n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle n'aurait pu dire en quoi, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour dire qu'il agissait bizarrement. Se sentant mal à l'aise, elle prit la petite main d'Emmie qui cessa aussitôt de faire la moue. Ses petits yeux brillants fixèrent sa mère sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, se posant mille questions auxquelles cette dernière ne pouvait répondre. Elle était bien trop jeune pour se douter de quoi que ce soit. Mais Henley commençait déjà à émettre une dizaines d'hypothèses en silence.

« Danny, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Mais elle était sûre que c'était un mensonge. Il pouvait bien tromper n'importe qui avec ce genre de déclarations mais pas elle. Pourtant, elle avait la sensation qu'insister était une grossière erreur. Était-il en danger ? Ou plutôt, étaient-ils en danger ? Elle avala sa salive nerveusement et pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de raccrocher quand elle entendit Daniel reprendre :

« Hey … Henley ...

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de confier ses sentiments ainsi, sans raison et de surcroit au téléphone. Elle commença à avoir vraiment peur : elle le sentait tendu, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait … cette situation avait tout du mauvais scénario de thriller hollywoodien. Henley posa les yeux sur sa fille qui tentait de récuper sa petite main. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Que devait-elle faire ? La voix de Daniel la sortit encore de ses pensées :

« Henley, ne rentre surtout pas ! Prends Emmie et pars ! Pars très vite ! »

Il y eut une sorte de vacarme et le téléphone fut raccroché sur l'instant. Henley ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune expression autre que la surprise transparaisse sur son visage. Puis elle lança l'appareil dans son sac et prit sa fille dans ses bras, supposant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de courir lorsque le moment viendrait. Mais au lieu de fuir comme Daniel le lui avait ordonné, elle se précipita vers l'appartement en sachant pertinemment qu'elle risquait d'être attrapée à son tour. Plus elle avançait, plus son cœur frappait sa poitrine avec violence. Bientôt, le sang commença à lui battre les tempes. Elle avait tantôt chaud, tantôt froid et bientôt, ses muscles se raidirent. Elle venait d'arriver à l'angle de sa rue. Devant l'appartement étaient garées plusieures voitures noires et quelques hommes attendaient devant la grande porte, une arme au poing et un gilet pare-balles marqué du sigle FBI dans le dos. Pendant un court instant, Henley cessa de respirer et elle serra un peu plus fort sa fille contre son cœur. Il y eut tout à coup du bruit à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit : d'autres agents en sortirent, emmenant avec eux Daniel Atlas. Ils marchaient tous tête baissée quand soudain, Danny la releva et son regard croisa celui de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière crut une seconde qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée, puis en y réfléchissant, elle pensa qu'il avait fait comme si de rien n'était afin qu'elle ne soit pas repérée. La jeune mère n'y croyait pas. Tout allait si bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui … La police fédérale n'était plus à leurs trousses depuis bien longtemps mais pourtant, ses agents étaient là, devant chez elle, et ils lui prenaient son amant, sa moitié. Peu à peu elle se mit à trembler. Emmie le remarqua, s'écarta légèrement de sa mère et demanda ce qu'il se passait dans un anglais plus ou moins correct. Mais Henley ne répondit pas. Elle pivota aussitôt sur elle-même et se précipita dans le sens inverse, n'ayant à l'esprit qu'une chose : fuir loin, fuir le plus loin possible pour échapper aux autorités et s'assurer qu'on ne la séparerait jamais de son enfant.

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture, les mains menottées, Daniel jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur du véhicule. Il la vit, debout au coin de la rue, tenant Emmeline dans ses bras. Qu'elle était belle … _Pourquoi est-elle encore là ?_ se demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que personne ne l'avait vue puis se laissa retomber sur la banquette en songeant à ce pourquoi on venait de l'arrêter.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Titre :**_ Cavale

_**Synopsis :**_ Cinq ans se sont écoulés et les Quatre Cavaliers ont repris le cours normal de leurs vies. Mais lorsque Daniel est arrêté par le FBI, ses anciens compagnons comprennent qu'ils sont eux aussi recherchés. Il est temps pour eux de se retrouver.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages et l'univers d'Insaisissables ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris pour le plaisir et non à des fins lucratives.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Le mentalisme, c'est le pied …_ pensa Merritt McKinney en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Il jeta un regard aux deux ravissantes créatures qui s'éloignaient en lui faisant des petits signes de main. Ça avait été tellement facile d'utiliser ses capacités sur elles, de révéler leurs petits secrets, de les impressioner. Ça marchait à chaque fois ! En plus, les jolies jeunes femmes qui l'abordaient sur les plages de Floride étaient le plus souvent des étrangères. Et Dieu sait que Merritt aimait les étrangères. Surtout les européennes de l'Est, à cause de leur accent. _Molto bene_, pensa-t-il _allons prendre un verre_. Il remonta la plage en saluant les demoiselles qui étaient venu profiter de son talent, jetant un œil du même coup à l'expression méfiante qu'affichait leurs petits-amis. Le soleil lui brûlait la nuque et les mollets, le sable glissait entre ses orteils. C'était vraiment une journée magnifique. Il traversa la route jusqu'au bar qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter depuis son arrivée. Karl, le gérant, était devenu un de ses bons amis. Il était derrière le comptoir occupé à servir deux ou trois bières à ses clients quand Merritt poussa la porte du bistrot. Avec un grand sourire, il lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Mec, tu tombes à pic ! J'étais sur le point d'oublier.

\- D'oublier quoi ?

\- Une nana est passée. Elle a demandé pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? »

Karl acquiesça. Il se retourna pour attraper le shaker sur l'étagère puis sortit un verre à cocktail du dessous du comptoir. Le verre était sans aucun doute pour la jeune blonde qui lui faisait signe à une table un peu plus loin avec ce qui semblait être son compagnon. Tout en préparant le nécessaire, il reprit :

« Oui, une rousse avec un bébé. Une certaine Hailey ou Hadley, je ne sais plus … Je lui ai donné ton adresse. »

_Henley ? Non, c'est impossible …_ se dit Merritt. Il y avait bientôt cinq ans qu'il n'avait revu aucun de ses anciens compagnons et il ne pensait pas que l'un d'entre eux puisse être à sa recherche. Il remercia Karl, renonça finalement à prendre un verre au bar et prit plutôt la direction de sa maison. En chemin, il songea à ce que son ami lui avait dit : une rousse avec un bébé. Dans un premier temps, il pensa que ce ne pouvait pas être Henley, elle n'avait pas d'enfants, mais bien vite il se rappela que beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis leur dernière rencontre et qu'elle avait eu tout le temps pour devenir mère. Il traversa la ville sans cesser d'y réfléchir. Cette visite le troublait car il ne l'attendait plus, pas après cinq années. Mais peut-être se trompait-il : peut-être que la rousse en question n'était pas celle à laquelle il pensait et que Henley vivait quelque part ailleurs, qu'elle ne pensait même plus à la grande aventure qu'ils avaient vécu tous les quatre et qu'elle n'évait certainement pas à l'esprit de venir lui rendre visite. D'ailleurs, à moins d'avoir fait quelques recherches, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu le retrouver.

Il tourna la tête vers un homme qui lisait un journal, adossé contre un mur. À la Une, on parlait de l'enquête sur le grand cambriolage qui avait eu lieu il y a de cela dix jours. Merritt se souvenait avoir entendu parler de cette histoire en regardant la télévision un soir, il s'agissait d'un vol assez mystérieux puisque l'argent avait disparu comme par magie, ce qui lui avait rappelé l'année de folie passée avec ses compagnons magiciens. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là : personne n'avait revendiqué le vol et l'argent n'avait pas été redistribué. Quatre jours plus tôt, la police avait officiellement annoncé tenir un suspect mais n'en avait pas dévoilé l'identité et à la surprise générale, pas un seul journaliste n'avait réussi à découvrir la moindre information sur ce dernier. Alors forcément, un tel mystère suscitait beaucoup d'intérêt. Même Merritt était curieux de savoir qui était l'homme qui, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, était retenu par la police fédérale. Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, il avait presque oublié pourquoi il rentrait. Mais subitement, tout lui revînt : elle était là, assise sur les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée.

« Merritt ! » fit-elle à voix basse.

La fillette qu'elle avait dans les bras était endormie. Il s'approcha. C'était bien Henley. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus courts, elle n'était visiblement pas maquillée et elle semblait très fatiguée mais Merritt n'avait aucun doute : c'était bel et bien Henley qui se tenait devant lui. Surpris, il ne dit rien. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant qui dormait, une petite brune un peu pâle qui suçotait son pouce en se blotissant dans les bras de celle qui semblait être sa mère au vu de leur grande ressemblance.

« Ben ça alors … Henley, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est … c'est une longue histoire. Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? »

Il acquiesça sans insister.

En entrant dans la maison toute baignée dans le noir, Henley pensa que Merritt n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes : toujours aussi désordonné. Elle scrutta les murs et le sol tandis qu'il tatonnait pour trouver l'interrupteur. Il y avait une sorte de tableau près de la porte, mais elle ne pouvait pas le distinguer correctement à cause de l'obscurité. Puis, un claquement et un grésillement plus tard, la lumière s'alluma. Le couloir n'était pas très long mais conduisait vers un escalier en colimaçon qui devait mener à l'étage sous les combles. Il y avait à droite et à gauche quatre portes ainsi que cinq ou six appliques murales. Le papier-peint était un peu criard mais Merritt n'avait pas du faire de travaux en achetant cette petite bicoque qui, à priori, avait appartenu à un petit vieux couple sans doute décédé dont le portrait ornait encore le mur, ce que Henley fixait depuis un peu plus d'une minute. Il ouvrit la première porte à droite qui menait au salon et invita la jeune femme à allonger la fillette sur le canapé. Aussitôt, elle s'agenouilla au sol et déposa l'enfant qui se mit presque immédiatement en position foetale puis elle fut recouverte d'un plaid gris qui demeurait jusqu'alors plié dans un coin. Sa mère embrassa doucement son front et caressa avec tendresse ses petites mèches couleur chocolat avant de se retourner vers Merritt. Ils reprirent leur conversation sans trop hausser le ton de peur qu'elle ne se réveille.

« Alors, c'est ta fille.

\- Oui. Elle s'appelle Emmeline, elle a deux ans.

\- Et son père, c'est ...

\- Danny. »

Merritt se retînt de rire.

« J'avais bien dis que c'était trop sentimental pour moi. »

Elle sourit et croisa les bras.

« Et où est-il maintenant ?

\- Les fédéraux l'ont arrêté.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Les charges contre les Quatre Cavaliers ont été abandonnés il y a déjà un petit moment grâce à l'agent Rhodes mais … il y a quatre jours, ils ont débarqué chez nous. Je n'y étais pas mais Danny m'a appelée et il m'a dit de fuir. Lorsque je suis arrivée devant notre appartement, des agents du FBI étaient là et ils emmenaient Danny menotté.

\- Il y a quatre jours tu dis ? »

Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Une affaire de vol rappelant l'époque des Quatre Cavaliers, les fédéraux sur le coup, un suspect à l'identité gardée secrète et Danny arrêté le même jour ? Cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Henley lut l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, elle qui n'avait pas eu vent de toute cette histoire, et ne put s'empêcher de demander ce qu'il se passait. Merritt commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire dans ses moindres détails. Et plus l'histoire avançait, plus la jeune femme sentait sa gorge se serrer. Elle croyait vraiment vivre un cauchemar. Il y a encore peu de temps, sa vie était parfaitement normale, elle vivait avec un homme qui l'aimait et sa fille adorée mais à présent, il n'était plus là et elle se retrouvait à fuir avec une enfant de deux ans intriguée qui ne cessait de demander où avait bien pu passer son père. Mais l'histoire que Merritt lui racontait dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer. Elle posa un regard angoissé sur Emmie qui dormait paisiblement à quelques pas derrière elle et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu Danny être embarqué, Henley ressentit une peur des plus vives parcourir chaque cellule de sa peau tel un courant électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, ses muscles se crispèrent, elle eut de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer et bientôt, elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, la jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé, près de sa fille assoupie. Elle regarda la poitrine de l'enfant descendre et se lever au rythme lent de son souffle calme, elle regarda ses paupières bouger et pensa qu'il était bon d'être un enfant dans des situations aussi difficiles que celle-ci.

Merritt sortit du salon et traversa le couloir. Il ouvrit la toute dernière porte, celle qui jouxtait l'escalier. La pièce était carrelée du sol au plafond, sans aucune fenêtre pour l'éclairer. La seule source de lumière possible était une vulgaire ampoule qui pendait au plafond. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'évier où la vaisselle sale s'empilait, évita de regarder la plaque électrique où trainaient trois casseroles et une dizaine de cuillères en bois – il ne savait pas lui-même qu'il en avait autant – puis posa son regard sur l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait abandonné sur la petite table ronde en bois peint. Il l'ouvrit quand il entendit derrière lui des pas. C'était Henley qui venait demander si elle pouvait lui emprunter quelque chose à manger, n'ayant pas eut l'occasion de le faire depuis le début de la journée. Il lui indiqua un placard à la poignée cassée juste au dessus de l'évier où elle trouva un peu de réconfort en la personne de quelques gâteaux au chocolat. Après en avoir croqué un, elle prit une chaise face à son ami très occupé par ses recherches sur internet. À aucun moment il ne lui confia sur quoi elles portaient mais il continua sans relâche.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Henley entendit du bruit dans le salon. C'était sans aucun doute la voix d'Emmie qui s'était réveillée et ne comprenait pas où elle était. En entrant dans la pièce aux volets fermés, elle se précipita vers la petite qui tentait de s'extirper du canapé pour lui demander si elle avait bien dormi. La fillette acquiesça en frottant vigoureusement ses yeux. Elles s'embrassèrent puis, avant même que l'idée de l'amener à la cuisine n'ait germé dans l'esprit d'Henley, Merritt revînt avec un papier sur lequel il avait pris quelques notes. Lorsqu'il vit cette petite fille debout dans sa tunique violette et ses collants noirs, les yeux rouges de fatigue, il eut un petit sourire.

« C'est qui ? marmonna la fillette en le pointant du doigt.

\- C'est Merritt, un ami de maman et papa, ma chérie. »

Un petit signe de la main et elle oublia presque aussitôt qu'elle avait posé la question. Henley ouvrit son sac à main et en sortit une petite peluche qu'elle avait vraisemblablement acheté sur une aire d'autoroute en chemin. Elle la lui tendit avec un grand sourire plein de tendresse. La petite la prit doucement puis se vit réinstallée sur le canapé presque sur le champ. Sa mère lui demanda de ne pas bouger tandis que Merritt expliquait finalement le sujet de ses recherches.

« Quand on s'est séparé il y a cinq ans, il ne nous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'on pourrait un jour se retrouver. Cependant, il y a un ou deux ans, j'ai rencontré Jack pas très loin d'ici. Il était venu passer un week-end ici avec sa petite-amie. Enfin bref … peu importe. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est qu'il m'a dit qu'il vivait dans le Delaware.

\- Et ?

\- Et bien quelques recherches m'ont permis de le retrouver. »

Il lui tendit le petit post-it sur lequel était écrit le nom et l'adresse de Jack.

« C'est tout de même incroyable. Si le dossier des Quatre Cavaliers n'avait pas disparu si mystérieusement, on serait tous en prison en ce moment même.

\- En tous cas, on ne pourrait plus vivre sous nos vrais noms. »

Henley regarda l'adresse qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière bouée capable de la garder à flot.

« Les fédéraux ne vont pas tarder à tous nous arrêter. Il faut qu'on le prévienne et qu'on s'en aille. Très vite. »


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Titre :**_ Cavale

_**Synopsis :**_ Cinq ans se sont écoulés et les Quatre Cavaliers ont repris le cours normal de leurs vies. Mais lorsque Daniel est arrêté par le FBI, ses anciens compagnons comprennent qu'ils sont eux aussi recherchés. Il est temps pour eux de se retrouver.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages et l'univers d'Insaisissables ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris pour le plaisir et non à des fins lucratives.

* * *

Un petit mot pour mes lecteurs : désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour vous écrire ce chapitre. Malheureusement, vous risquez d'attendre encore longtemps avant de pouvoir lire le prochain parce que je suis très occupée en ce moment. Mais j'espère quand même vous satisfaire avec la suite de cette histoire même si, jusqu'ici, l'aventure n'a pas encore véritablement commencée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y travaille ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie pour vos messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Chapitre 3**

Dans son sommeil le plus profond, Emmie rêvait d'ordinaire de ce qu'elle n'avait pas : un chiot, une robe de princesse, des ailes ou des pouvoirs magiques … Ce genre de choses dont les enfants rêvent souvent. Toutes ces choses qui les obsèdent durant l'enfance puis qui disparaissent avec le temps. Mais peu avaient un sommeil aussi agité que celui d'Emmie ce jour-là car, derrière ses paupières closes, lorsque son esprit se reposait, la fillette ne voyait rien de tout ça. Il n'y avait ni petit chien, ni robe, ni rien qui s'apparentait à la magie. Il n'y avait qu'une silhouette éclairée par la faible lumière d'une ampoule défectueuse. Celle d'un homme maigre habillé de noir qui dissimulait son visage dans l'ombre. Pendant une petite minute, Emmie le regardait sans rien dire puis elle demandait de sa voix cristalline qui il était mais il ne répondait pas. Il se contentait de s'éloigner en silence et elle s'élançait à sa poursuite en répétant sa question encore et encore. Parfois la course durait des heures, parfois elle était aussi brève qu'un battement de cils. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, elle se terminait toujours de la même manière : l'homme s'arrêtait et avant qu'elle n'ait pu le rejoindre, il prononçait doucement un mot, son prénom.

« Emmie. »

Elle n'avait pas oublié cette voix, elle la connaissait très bien et elle lui manquait énormément. Alors, le cœur serré, se forçant à distinguer le visage caché dans l'obscurité, l'enfant se mettait à pleurer et appelait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait :

« Papa ! »

Alors il disparaissait à nouveau et le cauchemar prenait fin. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, Emmie se rendait compte qu'elle le vivait tous les jours.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ce jour-là, elle n'était plus sur ce vieux canapé de Floride, ni même dans le vieux siège-auto que sa mère et « oncle Merritt » avaient acheté en occasion pour l'installer dans la voiture, mais sur un sofa blanc qui devait sans aucun doute coûter une petite fortune. Elle se réveillait dans un endroit étrange, un studio richement décoré qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sa tête était posée sur les genoux de sa mère qui caressait ses cheveux en discutant. Mais avec qui ? Emmie se redressa pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux environs, attirant du même coup l'attention sur elle.

« On dirait que la princesse s'est réveillée. » fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

« Salut, toi, je m'appelle Jack. Je suis un ami de ta maman et de ton papa. » fit-il en souriant.

_Encore ?_ pensa-t-elle en se frottant énergiquement les yeux. Elle le fixa longuement d'un air pensif et songea qu'il était définitivement bien plus jeune que ne l'était « oncle Merritt ». En tendant sa petite main vers lui, elle voulut attraper un pan de la veste en cuir qu'il portait mais sa mère l'en empêcha en l'attirant sur ses genoux. En guise de protestation, la fillette poussa une sorte de grognement qui passa complètement inaperçu. Elle en avait assez de ce voyage interminable, de ces longues heures passées dans la voiture et de tous ces gens inconnus qui défilaient devant elle. Il y avait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai berceau et ça lui manquait horriblement.

Après de longues minutes à la voir s'agiter comme un petit diable, Henley décida de la laisser visiter l'appartement d'elle-même, ainsi il lui serait possible de continuer la conversation paisiblement. La fillette se laissa glisser sur le sol et commença à fouiner un peu partout : c'était un bel appartement. Un peu plus petit que celui où elle vivait d'ordinaire mais très joli malgré tout. Au bout de la pièce se trouvait une grande porte coulissante en verre qui donnait sur un charmant petit balcon. Emmie avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un balcon comme les héroïnes de ses films préférés. Elle colla son petit nez sur la vitre, laissant une belle trace de son passage sur la vitre qui avait été récemment lavée. Mais personne n'y prêta attention à l'exception d'une jeune femme. L'enfant ne le savait pas mais elle était aussi propriétaire de l'appartement, tout comme Jack.

« Dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Elle a fait une bêtise, Briana ?

\- Non, Henley, ça va. Rien de grave. »

Emmie dévisagea cette petite blonde aux yeux sombres qui lui souriait avec tendresse. Agenouillée près d'elle, Briana Porter ressemblait à une poupée de petite fille ou même à un mannequin pour magazine de mode. La fillette lui rendit son sourire en exposant ses petites dents blanches puis elle se sentit rougir. Ce sentiment de gêne qui l'envahit la poussa à détourner le regard qui se posa immédiatement sur un petit coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce où dormait, jusqu'alors paisiblement, un chat gris au poil touffu. Emmie adorait les chats mais son père était allergique alors il était hors de question d'en avoir un à la maison. Oubliant tout ce qui venait de se passer jusqu'à cet instant, elle s'élança à travers la pièce avec gaieté et se précipita sur l'animal qu'elle réveilla tout à coup. Pris par surprise, cet énorme félin qui répondait au nom de Elmer, n'en oublia pas pour autant sa bonne conduite et, plutôt que de bondir sur l'enfant bruyante, il grimpa aussi vite que possible sur le buffet voisin. La scène qui s'ensuivit fut totalement ignorée de l'assemblée d'adultes qui discutait alors d'un sujet d'extrême importance : Emmie, bien déterminée à obtenir un câlin de cette boule de poils terrorisée par la présence d'une espèce de gnome inconnu, sautait à pieds joints devant le buffet pour attraper le chat qui hésitait à lui donner un coup de patte pour lui donner une bonne leçon.

« Et Danny ? Vous ne savez pas où il est ? demanda Jack en joignant ses mains.

\- Non. Pas la moindre idée. On ne sait même pas si il est encore en détention. »

Henley soupira à cette seule pensée. Six jours s'étaient écoulés à présent. Six jours et pas la moindre nouvelle, ni la moindre information. Six jours que les journalistes cherchaient sans relâche l'identité du mystérieux suspect et six jours qu'il demeurait inconnu aux yeux du monde. Elle retournait l'histoire encore et encore dans sa tête sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer : autrefois, ils avaient un avantage sur la police mais aujourd'hui, ils ne savaient rien et ils ne pouvaient rien prévoir. Ils étaient faibles et elle avait horreur de cette situation. Ses yeux, assombris par cette tristesse permanente, se posèrent sur Briana qui lui apportait une tasse de café, peut-être la seule note de réconfort dans ce cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie.

« Vous avez contacté Rhodes ? Et Alma Dray ?

\- Je ne sais même pas où ils sont … dit Henley en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- Quelques recherches et on saura !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr qu'on a cherché, mais il n'y a pas la moindre trâce d'un Dylan Rhodes ou d'une Alma Dray dans les fichiers.

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Ils ont peut-être changé d'identité, fit remarquer Henley. Peut-être que le FBI sait qu'ils sont responsables de la disparition du dossier des Quatre Cavaliers. Sans ce dossier, nous sommes libres et ça, c'est grâce à eux. Peut-être qu'on veut leur faire payer. »

Le silence se fit comme pour manifester l'accord général à la théorie qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Briana vînt s'asseoir près de Jack pour se serrer contre son bras.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu dois partir ? »

Il acquiesça avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. La jeune femme fit mine d'être touchée par cette attention mais cette apparence réjouie s'évanouit presque aussitôt derrière son regard voilé. À dire vrai, ce n'était pas vraiment comme cela qu'elle imaginait sa vie avec lui. Après trois ans de vie commune, après une demande en mariage lors d'un week-end en Floride, elle ne pensait pas devoir se séparer de cet homme qu'elle aimait aussi vite. Sa tête se posa sur son épaule avec lassitude tandis qu'elle lui murmurait d'une voix étouffée :

« Alors, pars. »

Jack la regarda un instant avec un sourire en coin puis il embrassa son front et se retourna vers ses deux nouveaux compagnons de voyage.

La discussion reprit de plus belle, à ceci près que le sujet était maintenant la prochaine destination du trio infernal qu'ils formaient. Henley objecta en précisant que, peu importe l'endroit où ils iraient, Emmie viendrait avec eux : elle avait hésité pendant un instant à la laisser à Briana le temps que les choses se calment, mais son esprit tourmenté avait pris la décision égoïste de garder la fillette auprès d'elle, de peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Certes, c'était peut-être la mettre en danger mais la jeune mère ne supportait pas l'idée que les Fédéraux puissent la trouver et se servir d'elle pour l'arrêter. Qui savait quel genre de menace planait alors sur eux ? Emmie pouvait très bien être confiée aux services sociaux si ses deux parents étaient jugés comme des criminels. Quant à Briana, elle décida au même moment d'aller faire quelques courses de sorte d'ignorer tout du plan qui était alors élaboré. Si elle n'en savait rien, elle ne pouvait rien en dire et elle se protégeait au même titre qu'elle protégeait ce mystérieux jeune homme qui lui servait de fiancé.

Jack suggéra qu'ils quittent l'Etat pour faire preuve d'un peu plus de prudence, ils prendraient la route pour l'Ohio et s'arrêteraient dans un petit hôtel pour faire le point. Ses compagnons approuvèrent l'idée, même si Merritt hésitait à demander s'il n'était pas plus sage de fuir vers le Canada. Il sortit la carte routière qu'il gardait dans son sac à dos depuis deux jours et l'étala sur la table basse à côté des tasses de café. Après quelques minutes, il leur indiqua un point précis qui se trouvait au croisement des routes 70 et 81 : Carlisle, Pennsylvanie.

« J'ai un vieil ami d'enfance qui vit là-bas. On pourra sans doute s'y reposer un jour ou deux, ça m'étonnerait que les flics pensent à venir nous y chercher.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ton ami serait prêt à accueillir des fugitifs ?

\- Disons simplement que ses rapports avec la police ne sont pas très amicaux. Ça doit faire une éternité que je ne lui ai pas rendu visite alors il y a vraiment peu de chance qu'on devine que nous sommes encore en contact. »

Henley ne se voyait pas refuser une telle proposition, même si en l'état, elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Pour cette fois, elle accepta de suivre Merritt en Pennsylvanie. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le troisième de ce petit groupe pour approuver également l'idée de leur aîné. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dessiner le tracé de la route à prendre, un bruit sourd les fit sursauter : derrière le sofa, près du buffet où le chat règnait encore en maitre, Emmie était tombée à genoux. Entre ses petites mains fragiles se trouvait un cadre en bois que le félin avait vraisemblablement fait tomber du meuble et qui, par miracle, était demeuré intact. Au moment même où Henley avait posé les yeux sur sa fille, la petite regardait fixement la photo figée derrière ce petit carré de verre. Elle remontait à quelques années plus tôt et on pouvait y voir les Quatre Cavaliers lors de leur dernière réunion, lorsque la grande aventure s'était achevée. Tout à droite se tenait Merritt avec son chapeau noir enfoncé sur son crâne ; de l'autre côté, on reconnaissait facilement Jack qui avait alors quelques années de moins et qui tenait une jeune femme par les épaules. Emmie reconnut sa mère sous cette grande frange rousse, puis son regard se posa sur le quatrième. Brun comme elle, fin comme l'homme de ses rêves … Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues roses tandis qu'elle articulait en sanglotant :

« Papa ! »

Il lui semblait avoir crié ce mot un million de fois sans aucune réponse. Elle ne recevait qu'un écho morne et froid de ses lamentations, comme si elle eut crié au bord d'un gouffre. Sa lèvre tremblante faisait vibrer sa voix qui résonnait dans l'appartement silencieux.

« Papa ! » pleura-t-elle encore.

Cette fois, elle sentit quelqu'un la saisir et des bras se fermer sur son petit corps secoué par la tristesse. Sa mère – sa douce maman – la serrait contre elle avec tendresse pour calmer son chagrin, mais en réalité, cette étreinte n'était qu'un prétexte à cacher le sien.

La fillette voulut crier encore mais sa voix se brisa et ne sortit de sa bouche que des soupirs. Elle se blottit encore une fois contre Henley qui caressait ses cheveux du bout des doigts et se laissa aller à pleurer davantage.


	4. Message de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je voulais vous remercier encore pour votre fidélité et pour l'attention que vous avez apporté à cette histoire. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les histoires, c'est qu'elles nous parlent, elle nous changent un peu. Même un petit auteur de fanfiction comme moi. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'écrire, et ce n'est pas par manque d'envie, c'est surtout parce que je n'arrive pas à faire ce que je veux, je suis impatiente et je ne prends pas le temps d'écrire exactement ce que j'ai envie, je bâcle un peu parfois et quand je me relis, je n'aime pas mon travail. C'est ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui : j'ai relu cette fanfiction, et je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'y ai écrit.

Je vous écris ce message pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop de cette histoire, je ne sais pas si je la terminerai. Si je m'y remets, je voudrais la réécrire en entier, depuis le début. Malheureusement, les notes qui me servaient de base pour sa rédaction sont contenues dans le disque dur de mon ancien ordinateur, lequel a rendu l'arme il y a quelques mois. Je ne sais pas si elle reprendra un jour, mais j'y réfléchis tout de même très sérieusement.

Je passe par une période où je me rends compte que j'ai changé. J'ai supprimé trois histoires que j'avais publié sur ce sîte parce qu'elles ne me convenaient plus. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il se peut que je laisse tomber totalement l'idée de reprendre "Cavale", mais j'ai encore l'espoir de retrouver cette petite étincelle en moi qui m'a donné envie de l'écrire. Pour l'instant, je vais essayer de redéfinir mon style en tant qu'auteur, prendre mon temps, faire mon possible pour m'améliorer. J'aime bien l'idée d'écrire une fiction en français puis de publier la même mais traduite en anglais, je compte continuer à le faire avec les autres textes que je publierai à l'avenir.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires, j'espère vraiment pouvoir vous revenir avec un travail de meilleure qualité.


End file.
